


Walk in the Park

by lasairfhiona



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orli takes a walk through an art festival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk in the Park

He was at loose ends. The premiers and talk show circuits were over and he still had time before he was due on his next set. So he walked, Sidi always at his side, his faithful companion. Today it was through the park. He tipped his head, looking away when he saw people do a double take wondering if it really was *him*. His thoughts followed random paths never lighting on one thing for long. He mainly walked with no real destination in mind. He looked at what surrounded him often feeling Sidi bump up against him as if to say 'I'm still here' or to guide him down a different path.

Without knowing how he ended up there he found himself in the middle of an art show. Rows of tents protected pottery, jewelry, Paintings, and photography from the sun. He slowed and pulled Sidi's leash closer to avoid the crowd of people. With one hand on his leash, he fiddled almost unconsciously with the leather thong and charms around his neck as he wandered through the rows looking without seeing the artisans and their wares.

He stopped, looking hard at one painting. He thought he recognized it. It looked like one of Viggo's. Like one of the sloppy rejects that occasionally littered his friend's studio floor. It looked like one he threatened to steal on several occasions. But Viggo had always snatched it from his hands deeming not worthy of hanging on anyone's walls. Intrigued by it, he reached for the painting only to hear a woman's voice tell him, "That one isn't for sale."

He looked at her. "Why not?"

"It's already sold. I just haven't had a chance to mark it yet," she told him.

His disappointment obvious, he looked around the tent seeing if there was anything else he like. He wondered who the artist was since his style was very similar to Viggo's only without the flare that Viggo's work had.

"Is there something else I can show you?"

Seeing nothing else that caught his eye, Orlando shook his head and rattled the leash urging Sidi to stand after he'd laid down to wait. "No thank you." He turned to walk from the tent when he heard another voice, "Giving up so soon elf-boy?"

He wore a smile before he even turned around, "Bloody hell... I thought you were supposed to be in Spain filming?" he asked as Viggo came around and gave him a hug, jabbing him in the ribs with his camera in the process.

"Just got back."

"How was Spain?" he asked.

"Hot. But not bad... How long are you going to be in town?"

"A few weeks," Orlando answered as he watched Viggo look at the paintings, tapping a couple and nodding.

"Interesting style."

Orlando smiled, nodding in agreement at Viggo's assessment. "Someone is trying to be you," he observed, pointing to the one that originally caught his eye. "That one looks very similar to the one you won't give me," he added with a gentle harassment and watching as Viggo smiled before he even finished his sentence.

"Yeah... But, it's not. I don't know why I hang on to it. I should have burned it years ago."

Shaking his head at their standard argument if you could call it that, Orlando walked from the tent, Sidi at his side and knowing Viggo would be right behind him. "You know you won't because you know that sooner or later I will wear you down and you'll give it to me," he said confidently when he felt Viggo next to him.

"In your dreams, Orli."

He just laughed. He knew he'd eventually own the painting. If Viggo truly hated the painting it would have been destroyed by now along with the others. But the sheer fact that it wasn't gave him the certainty that sooner or later he'd have it.

They walked, mostly in silence, occasionally stopping to look at something, or to buy a gift or for Viggo to take a photo. When they had seen everything there was to see, he found they were back where he'd started. The park had emptied out as the afternoon wore on and he found a free bench under a large shade tree where they could sit and catch up without being overheard by passers by.

It felt good to be in Viggo's company once again. Time always seemed to stand still for them. They were how they always were. Conversations seemed to pick up where they left off. No awkwardness. Even Sidi seemed to accept Viggo as if he's always known him.

The peace of Viggo at rest filled him and calmed him, making him realize how much he'd missed his friend. How much he missed the click of the shutter when Viggo found something of interest to photograph or the light touch on his back or shoulders when his friend stretched his arms out behind him.

He thought he'd been reasonably content when he'd walked into the park hours earlier. But it was nothing compared to how he felt now and would feel for the next few weeks knowing the amount of time he would be spending with Viggo. The simple walk in the park to stretch his legs and exercise Sidi had turned into so much more and he was pleased beyond definition.


End file.
